Dr. Kahn Task Force
Overview |badge= Column Breaker}} __TOC__ Introductions Too Low Level Erm... well, you see... this is a little awkward... Frankly, , I'm worried that this mission might be more than you can handle. Not Enough People Yes, yes, there's something you should attend to, , but it's not something you can handle alone. I think maybe that 4 of you could do it. Maybe you have some friends who will help? Not Team Leader Erm... I applaud your initiative, , but I really need to speak to the leader of your team. Missions Return of the Reichsman Part One: If I Could Save Time in a Capsule Briefing Oh, I'm glad you're here, ! I've just found out that some villains are trying to steal Hero 1's time capsule. Please take your friends and stop them. You need to act fast to catch the criminals in the act. Mission Acceptance Please hurry! Time is of the essence and who knows what information the time capsule holds. Erm, this may sound grandiose, but I've always wanted to say this. Ah, I dub thee ! Unnecessary Solicitation The villains are robbing City Hall! Please go and stop them before it's too late. Location -Train Enemies Notable NPCs * Bad Penny (Elite Boss) * Comrade (Elite Boss) * Misadventure (Elite Boss) * Sardonic (Elite Boss) * Schadenfreude (Archvillain) Combat start: At 75% Life: "A penny saved is me." At 50% Life: "In for a penny, in for a pound!" At 25% Life: "You'll never stop us, ." Defeated: "Hey! Don't take this personally; we were just hired to do a job." After defeating a player: }} . Can't I convince you to let me walk away?" At 50% Life: At 25% Life: "I'm not going to let you capture me!" Defeated: "I should have known this was going to go bad." After defeating a player: }} After defeating a player: }} Combat start: "The workers supply the means of production." At 75% Life: "From each according to his abilities, to each according to his needs!" At 50% Life: "You're too late! Schadenfreude has already gotten what he was after and left through that portal. Once I deal with you, I'll follow him." At 25% Life: "I find you annoying, . It will be a pleasure to defeat you." Defeated: After defeating a player: }} has fallen on us!" }} Debriefing The 5th Column, you say? That's very odd. Let me do some research and see if I can discover what they are up to. Erm, if you need to get in contact with me quickly, use my cell phone. Here's the number. Return of the Reichsman Part Two: A Boom Time in the Old Town Briefing , you've arrived just in time! Ah, that temporal portal you destroyed was just the tip of the iceberg. They must have had more of them, somewhere, because a huge army of 5th Column troops has invaded Boomtown! Erm, please, would you and your friends go there to see what you can do to help fight them off? Mission Acceptance Erm, I can't help but think that tis is all somehow related to the information those villains took from Hero 1's time capsule. Keep your eyes open for anything unusual while you're there... well, more unusual than a 5th Column invasion, that is! If you run into more trouble than you can handle, don't be afraid to ask for help! Members of the Freedom Phalanx are also on their way to fight this threat, but you're going to be the first responders. Take this signal device, just in case. And be careful out there! This is a dangerous situation. Unnecessary Solicitation You still need to kick the 5th Column out of Boomtown. Location -Train Enemies Notable NPCs * Generalmajor Leitter (Boss) * Generalmajor Shultz (Boss) * Generalmajor Sinclair (Boss) * Generalmajor Strucker (Boss) * Generalmajor von Kleig (Boss) * Invincible Reichsman (Archvillain) interfere with the plan!"}} . Not today, of all days!"}} , you cannot imagine how good this feels." :"You can pit your puny powers against me, but it will do you no good." Combat start: :"I was better than anyone before, and now I've been enhanced... supercharged." :"Do what you will; you can't touch me. No one can. I'm unstoppable!" After defeating a player: "Your failure is inevitable, . You cannot even hurt me while I... I can certainly hurt you."}} Debriefing Ah, this is terrible! A supercharged Reichsman is a serious threat! Erm, you must find a way to stop him, , for the sake of Paragon City! Return of the Reichsman Part Three: Infiltration Briefing This situation with Reichsman is serious, ! Erm, apparently, he's invincible. We've got to figure out where he's getting all of this power from. Ah, are you up for a little infiltration? Mission Acceptance I hypothesize that the 5th Column must have a secret installation under Boomtown. If you can find it and search it, you should turn up some information that will help us determine the source of Reichsman's power. Unnecessary Solicitation You still need to get that thing for me. Location -Train Enemies Notable NPCs * Ritter Franz (Boss) At 25% Life: "I may fall, but you will not stop the coming of the glorious day!" Defeated: After defeating a player: }} Debriefing Ah, you have some information for me, . Thank you! Let me read these and, erm, see where they lead us. Return of the Reichsman Part Four: Visiting the Old Country Briefing The files were all information on different versions of Marcus Coles from alternate Earths. Erm, I'm not sure what that's leading to, myself, but if it involves alternate realities, then Tina Macintyre should be able to figure out what's going on. You should go speak with her. Mission Acceptance Ah, I've already forwarded the files to Tina, so she'll be up to speed when you speak with her. If anyone can figure out this dimensional stuff, it will be her. Unnecessary Solicitation You need to talk with Tina Macintyre Location - Peregrine Island , and it looks like you have quite a problem on your hands. Ask why Reichsman is so powerful I believe that Reichsman has kidnapped a number of his counterparts -- including Statesman -- and is somehow transferring a portion of their power to himself. This is making him incredibly powerful, as you've seen. Right now, I don't believe that there's a hero -- or hero team -- that can stand up to him. If he continues unchecked, his invasion will succeed and Paragon City will be conquered by the 5th Column. Ask how you can defeat Reichsman Reichsman is enhancing himself with cross-dimensional energy. If you can somehow reinforce his connection to his home dimension, you should be able to 'ground' him and, in effect, short out much of his added power. Reichsman will still be very powerful, but I believe you and your companions will be able to defeat him. We know the coordinates of Reichsman's home dimension. If you go through the portal and tap some energy sources, I should be able to use that energy to power a device that will create a stronger connection between Reichsman and his home. Here, this scanner will let you see the sources. When you find them, just plant one of these taps on each one. I'll need about five sources to power the 'grounding ray'. Good luck, !}} Unnecessary Solicitation You should go through the portal to Axis Earth so you can plant the energy transmitting devices. Location -Peregrine Island Enemies Notable NPCs * Verteideger (Elite Boss) }} Debriefing Good job! Tina has completed the grounding device. You're ready to take on Reichsman again... this time the advantage should be all yours. Return of the Reichsman Finale: A Meeting of the Minds Briefing The time has come for your team to make their final stand against Reichsman and his forces. He's back in his base under Boomtown, up to something "big," according to our informants. The concept of something bigger than an all-out invasion frightens me, . You need to get to Reichsman's base and stop him before it is too late. Mission Acceptance Tina MacIntyre's dimensional grounding device should give you the edge you'll need in your upcoming fight. Good luck to you all, . We're counting on you! Unnecessary Solicitation You need to go to the 5th Column base under Boomtown and defeat Reichsman. }} Enemies Notable NPCs * Roderick Mueller (Elite Boss) * Herr Krogh (Elite Boss) * Countess Crey (Archvillain) * Gyrfalcon (Archvillain) * Nemesis (Archvillain) * Reichsman (Archvillain) * Vanessa DeVore (Archvillain) and his allies! Stop them from reaching Reichsman!" }} cause? Hah! Don't make me laugh darling, I work for . But I'm not just about to pass up this chance to add some more souls to my collection!" Upon defeat: :Reichsman: "I will not accept this!" :Reichsman: "You may have triumphed today, , but I will return!" Teleports back to his room: :Reichsman: "You can't lure me away from the power of my machine!" Defeats a player: :Reichsman: "Your attacks feel as light as love taps, . Try again."}} Badge The Column Breaker badge is awarded upon completion of this mission. Master of the 5th Column Task Force If you successfully complete the Dr. Kahn Task Force with challenge settings of zero defeats (no one on the team can be defeated throughout the entire task force) and no Temporary Powers (other than the powers gained during the TF), you will receive the following achievement badge. Debriefing You've saved Paragon City, ! Reichsman may have slipped away like a dog with its tail between its legs, but you still managed to capture four very dangerous villains and stop the invasion. Not a bad day's work, . Not bad at all. Souvenir Souvenir: Reichman's Plans These plans for conquest remind you of the time when you saved Paragon City from the 5th Column in an adventure you call The Return of the Reichsman When a break in at City Hall lead you to a base that was rife with 5th Column activity, you knew something big was up. Your hunch was proved right when the 5th Column invaded Boomtown, so you headed there to shut them down. Though you defeated their generals and shut down the troop portals, a super-charged Reichsman arrived forcing you to retreat and find some way to defeat him. Your investigations lead you to a 5th Column base where you recovered information that revealed Reichsman was an alternate version of Statesman, and was collecting other alternate versions of himself from which he could steal power, making him practically invincible. Working on the theory you could somehow "ground" this power out with the proper energy source, you went to Axis Earth where you tapped 5 energy sources. You returned to your home and traveled to the 5th Column Base in Boomtown to confront Reichsman, only to find him in conference with four of the most powerful arch-villains around! You shattered his plans of an alliance of evil and captured the arch-villains, but Reichsman managed to slip away in the end. Somehow, you don't think you've seen the last of him. Category:Trials and Task Forces Category:Stop the break in at City all